<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath of a One Night Stand by juno_verse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291487">Aftermath of a One Night Stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno_verse/pseuds/juno_verse'>juno_verse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Nat, Drunk Sex, F/F, Female Reader, Girl Penis, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov has a penis, One Night Stands, POV Natasha Romanov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, surprise you have a kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno_verse/pseuds/juno_verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Natasha has a penis | Female Reader</p><p>Natasha had a drunk one night stand. She couldn't remember the woman's name, only that she left a lip mark on Natasha's collarbone. A few years pass by, she saw a girl crying in the park and she felt the strong urge to help her. </p><p>----<br/>A requested one-shot. This story is written from Natasha's perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/You (Iron Man movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath of a One Night Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLACKWIDOWSCJ_PC/gifts">BLACKWIDOWSCJ_PC</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All mistakes are mine. I haven't double-checked this.</p><p>BLACKWIDOWSCJ_PC, I changed the five years into three. I hope you don't mind and I hope you like it. Tell me where I can improve on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOTE:</strong>
</p><p><em>Italics - </em>Natasha's thoughts</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After too many shots, Natasha’s head was spinning, and the music thumped constantly in her eardrums. Her cheeks were extremely flushed, and the strobing lights illuminated her skin. At this point, she’s lost all her friends. Tony has probably left to go to a different bar, Clint went off to go home, and Steve trying his luck with the ladies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha? Natasha was sat by the bar, bored out of her mind and drunk as fuck. She has half a mind to go home already. When she was about to take her belongings, a woman made her way next to Natasha - about 3 chairs away. Her outfit was enough to catch the redhead’s attention. It clung to her skin perfectly - almost leaving nothing to the imagination. Natasha felt even hotter - be it from her drunken state or the eye-catching woman in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead watched her mouth move eloquently as she ordered and Natasha wondered how it would feel on her. Shaking the thoughts away, she watched as a John made his way next to the woman. Natasha wanted to watch the scene before her unfold and so she did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She looks like the type that can handle herself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nearly choked on her drink after she heard the man’s lousy attempt at flirting - if it even can be called flirting. Natasha watched as the girl shook her head no and the man persisted. The woman let out a frustrated sigh, “It’s the tiny egotistical dick for me.” Natasha hid a smirk behind the drink she was sipping from. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feisty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man still disregarded the comment and it spurred him even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After watching the back exchange for quite some time, Natasha decided to cut in. Standing on wobbly knees and blurry vision, she steadied herself before she walked towards their way. “That’s rough, buddy. She said no, now move along,” Clapping her hand on the man’s shoulder and gripping tightly, the man turned his face towards her with a scowl. “Do I need to call the bouncer?” Natasha spoke in a low voice. He rolled his eyes and rudely shook her hands away before walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can handle him.” Natasha turned to look at the woman who just spoke and was floored by the color of her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a gorgeous color, I could stare at it all day.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even in her blurred vision, the eyes that watched Natasha warily gave the redhead some sense of clarity “No, I know. It was just awful to hear his attempts at flirting.” The redhead responded, trying her best not to slur her words, and shrugged as she sipped her drink as casually as she can. The girl giggled as she grabbed her order and Natasha felt her heart lurch feeling her reach behind the redhead to get her drink. Natasha felt the warmth radiating from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman winked as she walked away from her and Natasha resisted the urge to follow. Leaning her back on the bar, Natasha trailed her eyes on the woman’s curves and hips. It was enough to make her jeans uncomfortably tight. “Well, well, well. Seems like you found who to take home for the night.” Steve took a seat next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like I have.” Natasha knocked on the wooden counter twice and three shots slid near her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shooting the bartender a grateful look, she downed the drink in quick succession. Relishing the burning feeling with a scornful look on her face, Natasha watched the woman saunter her way to the dance floor - a couple of other girls following her with excited looks on their faces, her friends maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy beat filled the club, and Natasha felt it all the way in her chest - ringing in her ears. The woman - in her tight outfit was just swaying her hips tantalizingly with the song. She danced with her friends, running her hands through her hair ruffling it even more. And as if sensing eyes on her, she looked at Natasha with searing eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It burned Natasha’s skin, she felt as if she would melt into the floor and evaporate into nothingness - and she would be fine with it. The woman danced in the middle of the crowd - a crowd of different people vying for her attention. But in the midst of it all, her eyes stayed on Natasha. She was a magnetic force, attracting all the people around her - all but Natasha who stood still by the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two can play this game.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Natasha removed her brown leather jacket and left it by Steve’s side. It left her in a tight-fitting white shirt and her black jeans. The girl did a ‘come-hither’ motion whilst still swaying her hips sensually. She had a sharp look in her eyes and Natasha wanted to cave in. But Natasha didn’t approach her, keeping distance, Natasha danced - imitating the woman. People passed by between them but they never lost sight of each other - they never dared to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension between them was so heavy that people made way for them. Natasha did the come hither motion and the woman immediately followed with a smirk. “Took you a while to get here.” She whispered in the redhead’s ear, her hands roaming Natasha’s body. The latter would flex under the roaming hand’s touch and she would shiver at its softness. “I was enjoying the show.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could give you a private one.” The woman turned in her arms and her backside met Natasha’s raging front. She didn’t miss the gasp the escaped the girl’s mouth nor the tremble her body produced. Leaning her head back on Natasha’s shoulder, “Either you’re excited to see me or that’s a whole bottle of beer in your pants.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you find out?” Natasha grabbed the unknown woman’s hand and snaked it behind the latter’s back. “Feel how hard I am for you.” The redhead growled in her ear and let out a groan as the hand caressed her member. The girl’s eyes closed at the feeling and whimpered - she removed her hand from Natasha’s bulge and urged the redhead’s hands to her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started to grind back against Natasha’s front sensually and in time with the song. The redhead grunted at how tight her jeans are becoming and the tiny waves of pleasure the girl before her is giving. Natasha was gripping her waist tightly, the only thing keeping her sane. The girl was driving her crazy and even in her drunken and lust-filled state, Natasha can’t get enough of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about that private show of yours, hm?” Natasha whispered in her ear, nipping at the tip.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, they were walking out of the bar. The woman was clinging onto Natasha’s neck and nuzzling her face, leaving lip stains and bite marks. They walked to a motel near the club - conveniently placed because drunken couples often left the bar. Natasha’s place was a walking distance but she knew better than to bring a one-night stand home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talking to the receptionist was hilarious - the man in the counter flushed furiously when the girl in Natasha’s arms asked for a room for two. As she said it, “A room where no one can hear us.” It also didn’t help that Natasha’s neck was marked visibly. The redhead could only smirk at the woman before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the elevator, Natasha pushed the woman onto the wall with her hands sliding under the woman’s fitted dress. Their lips met in fiery passion, all teeth, and tongues. The girl was tugging at her hair and scratching on her neck while Natasha’s hands roamed under her dress. Feeling the lacy underwear she had on, Natasha groaned and bucked her hips against the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem prepared.” Natasha pulled back, panting heavily. “Much more than you think,” She leaned closer to the redhead’s ear and continued, “My pussy is dripping right now.” That alone sounded like heaven to Natasha. “Oh, you’re in for a long night, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the room, Natasha kicked the door shut and pushed the girl onto the door. It was a flurry of clothing as they took each other’s clothes off. All lust and no love, all urgency, and no patience. It was as if they ripped each other apart - never to be put together again. Natasha pinned the girl’s arm above her head and put her forehead against hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name’s Natasha, baby. Remember it, you’d be screaming it in a while.” Natasha winked as her other hand slid south, cupping at the girl’s sex. “Y/N. Remember it, you won’t ever forget this.” Y/N forced her hand away from Natasha’s hold and sank to her knees. She was right, Natasha could never forget the way the woman below her sucked her cock like her life depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, this woman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hollowed her cheeks during the right times and licked at the right spots. Pulling Y/N away from her cock, Natasha sat down on the bed her back against the headboard. “Ride it, Y/N.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Y/N straddled her lap and ground on her cock to wet Natasha’s dick thoroughly with her own juices. Holding Natasha’s member up, Y/N sank on the redhead’s member with a long moan pouring out of her luscious lips. Natasha rests her hands on the woman’s waist and holds on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re reaching so deep in me, Nat.” Natasha willed the small warmth in her stomach away as she heard the nickname out of Y/N’s mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It sounded too good from her mouth. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So fucking tight, Y/N.” Natasha moaned feeling the tight warmth envelope her cock, the walls fluttering softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At a steady pace, Y/N was moving up and down on Natasha’s member. Moans filled the room and the sound of skin slapping against each other. “You’re taking it so well. I bet you’ve been wanting this the whole night.” Natasha grunted out as the pace got faster and Y/N moaned her affirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squeezing her waist, Natasha stopped Y/N from moving and took matters into her own hands. Natasha gave her a second to rest before letting her cock out of the warm pussy and ramming it inside, starting a rapid pace of pounding Y/N. Her back arched beautifully and tightened around Natasha with a loud moan of the redhead’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop, Nat.” Y/N screamed into the night as Natasha possessed her insides. Like a madwoman on a mission, Natasha didn’t falter. Y/N was scratching on her shoulders, her nails digging on Natasha’s shoulder blades - just as Natasha’s digging on her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead stopped her movements abruptly earning her a desperate whine from Y/N who tried to move her waist. “On your knees, Y/N.” The woman on top of her scrambled into position whining at the loss of Natasha inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What an obedient good girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face against the bed with her ass up in the air, her back formed the perfect arch. “Sexy. So ready and greedy for me.” Natasha spoke and with no warning, she penetrated Y/N’s waiting hole. “Fuuuuck!” A scream erupted from the woman and Natasha watched as Y/N gripped the sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Natasha was thrusting wildly yet accurately inside Y/N. Her cock hitting Y/N’s g-spot repeatedly. Natasha snaked her hand to play with Y/N’s clit and circled it expertly while she bent forward to leave marks on her back. Y/N was trembling and her walls were contracting around Natasha’s cock. “Oh? Are you gonna cum for me, Y/N?” Natasha whispered in her ear as she continued to fuck her mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, oh god, yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Natasha didn’t let up, feeling the familiar tightening in her stomach. “I want you to cum with me, Y/N.” The redhead growled, still playing with the other girl’s clit and never stopping her hips. “Th-That feels so good, Nat. Oh my god, I’m cumming!” The walls around her cock impossibly tightened and Y/N screamed her name which sounded heavenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! I’m gonna cum inside you, baby. Take it!” They both shook as their orgasms washed over them like wildfire. Natasha’s cock being milked by Y/N’s fluttering pussy - the redhead’s cum covering her inner walls. When Natasha was about to pull out, Y/N held her steady. “Stay inside me. We’re not finished.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A long night indeed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re gonna make me cum!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Make sure all of my seed stays in you, baby.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck me harder, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Louder, baby. Say my name louder.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they did it on every surface of the room. In the bathroom, the countertop in the bathroom, by the hotel room’s floor to roof windows, on the balcony’s ledge. They christened the whole room. And by the time they were finished, the pillows were strewn all over the floor and the sheets were messed up - meaning, covered in sweat and cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha woke up with a start - with a raging headache. The blinding sun shone through the large windows and it made her headache even worse. Dragging her eyes across the room, she could hardly remember what happened last night. But the stains in the sheets and her clothes across the room were evidence enough. However, Natasha found that no one was next to her, and only her clothes were left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan she stood up, her body ached but it was the good type of ache. She walked her way to the bathroom and even there it reeked of sex. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and felt a tinge of arousal when she saw a fresh lipstick mark by her collarbone - it was still a dark red, the same shade the woman last night was wearing. As if it was put before she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you to cum with me, _____”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, Natasha can’t remember her name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was her name? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The redhead pondered over the name even as she took a bath - careful not to erase the lipstick mark. And when she was finished, she dressed up still racking her brain for the woman’s name. She looked around the room to remember something, just anything. But to no avail, she couldn’t remember the woman’s name. She could only remember how the woman felt around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to look for any note left, however, it seemed like for the woman it was just a one-night stand as well. But Natasha wanted to make it at least a two-night stand where she could at least not be drunk and remember the woman’s name. With a heavy sigh, she left the room. She was bound to get over this anyway, she knows better not to get hungover one girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ring brings her out of her thoughts as she was walking back to the club to look for her car. The shrill ringtone reminds her of her gnawing headache and with a groan she picked it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hungover, Nat? Steve told me what happened last night.” Tony. And she could hear the smirk in the rich playboy’s voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...Nat.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A hazy memory of sweating bodies and heavenly moaning flashed across her mind. Shaking her head clear,  “Shut up, Tony. You ditched us last night anyway. What do you want?” Natasha rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down, girl. The company needs you abroad to handle the branch there. Will you do it?” Tony asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“___. Remember it, you won’t ever forget this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ugh. So much for never forgetting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nat? You there?” Tony’s voice echoed in her head. She cleared her throat, “Yeah. I’ll do it.” Tony laughed at her distracted tone, teasing her, “Must be that good, huh?” Natasha rolled her eyes for the second time, “Yeah. So much I can’t remember her name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we have ways to find out, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...No, it’s fine. It’s just one girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>THREE YEARS LATER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha was back in her hometown after spending her time abroad tying loose ends. She missed the weather around these parts and so she was using her free time walking around the city park. As she was strolling by the pathways, joggers passing her by, a child was crying behind a tree. The small sniffing sounds tugging at her heartstrings. Don’t tell anyone, but Natasha has a soft spot for kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, Natasha tried to spot anyone who was frantically looking for a child. When she saw none, the redhead approached the kid slowly and kneeled to the small girl’s height. “Hey there, princess. Where are your parents?” Natasha shot her a small kind smile to show her that she means no harm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-my mom said that I shouldn’t talk to s-strangers.” A small voice whispered, muffled by the hands on her face as she cried softly. She strumbled on her words but Natasha understood her still. “And your mom is definitely right. But I want to help you look for her, is that okay?” Natasha stared at the girl in front of her, the dark red hair awfully akin to her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the thought of being helped at finding her mother, she removed her hands from her face to look at the stranger in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha felt a sense of familiarity as she stared at the little girl’s eyes. It was the same color as hers - green mixed with a color she found gorgeous and nostalgic. The girl sniffled and looked at her quizzingly, “Will you really help me?” Natasha offered a small smile and chuckled, “Of course, I bet she’s looking for you as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” The girl replied and wiped her own tears as Natasha stood up to her full height. To her surprise, the small girl clung to her hand. “What’s your name, kid?” Natasha looked down at her. “I’m Talia. How about you, nice lady?” The little kid stared back at Natasha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha swore that the color in her eyes was something that she has seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Natasha. Nice to meet you.” She offered a grin and it was returned to her with a tiny smile. The girl was almost the spitting image of Natasha and if it wasn’t the same as hers, it was something familiar. “Come, parents go to the park office to look for their lost kids.” Natasha gave a small tug and the girl immediately followed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were walking along the graveled pathways, Talia was skipping and Natasha could feel her heart warm at the sight. “How did you lose your parents, Talia?” She asked as they neared. “I only have my mom, I dunno who my other parent is. I lost mommy when I tried to chase a puppy.” The girl holding her hand shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You shouldn’t stray away from your mom next time then, okay?” Natasha told her and Talia nodded guiltily. They approached the office door and was about to open it, “What happened to your-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natasha?” They both stopped in their tracks, Natasha especially as she heard her name from behind. Natasha turned around as the girl let go of her hand and turned eagerly. “Mommy! We found you!” Talia ran to the woman’s waiting arms and Natasha watched the interaction with a curious look. The woman in front of her was familiar, teasing a small part of her mind - trying to make her remember something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talia! Oh my god, I thought I lost you!” The familiar woman was on her knees hugging Talia with unshed tears in her eyes. “Me too, mommy! But Natasha helped me look for you.” Talia smiled so brightly, it blinded Natasha. “Oh, did she now? Did you thank her?” The woman stood up, carrying the girl in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Natasha!” Talia beamed at her and Natasha could only nod with a small smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is she? What’s her name? How do I know her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Natasha. For helping her find me, really.” The woman offered her a shy smile and Natasha could feel her heart lurch up her throat. “H-How do you know who I am?” Natasha asked dumbly and the pained look in the woman’s eyes didn’t escape her even if it was brief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N. We met three years ago.” Y/N extended her hand out and Natasha reached to shake it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memories of drunken sex, of forgetting a woman’s name the next day, and of the dark red lip mark on her collarbone flooded in her mind, and Natasha gasped - staring at Y/N bewildered. “Y-you. I was wondering where you were - who you were the day after.” Natasha could hardly believe it, letting the soft hand go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I that good?” Y/N quipped with a smirk and it disappeared when the girl in her arms tugged at her sleeves. “Mommy, I’m hungry. Can you cook my favorite steak?” Talia leaned onto her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a… fancy palate. I can’t blame her, it’s my favorite too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, honey. N-nat, do you wanna come? I’d like to thank you for finding her. Anyone could have kidnapped her out of nowhere.” Y/N smiled down lovingly at the child in her arms before shooting Natasha a shy smile. And Natasha’s stomach was doing flips at the nickname and at being invited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I would love to.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha entered the small and yet cozy house. She never got to know Y/N fully, it was merely one night and nothing more anyways. But she can sense Y/N everywhere in the house, it was fully her with touches of Talia - crayon markings on the walls and small toys scattered around the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make yourself at home.” Y/N set Talia down and let the girl play with her toys by the living room. “I’ll be preparing dinner if you don’t mind.” The woman made her way into the kitchen and Natasha followed suit. “Do you need help?” She asked, wanting to find a way to get to know the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh, nothing much can be done. It’s just steak.” Y/N shrugged and started to work her way around the kitchen. “...I know a red sauce that goes well with steak. Well, it’s red wine sauce so Talia can’t have much of it. If that’s okay with you. Steak is actually my favorite dish so-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natasha. You don’t have to do this, you know.” Y/N stopped cutting the potatoes to look at Natasha pointedly. “N-no, I know. I just wanted to, is all.” Natasha rubbed at the back of her neck and looked down sheepishly. “Fine, go knock yourself out.” Y/N returned to her potatoes, hiding a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the two of them were working quietly, their elbows touching as they both cooked on the stove. Natasha felt small electrifying sparks as she stood side by side with Y/N. It all feels so domestic, but Natasha was at home with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind was hazy and in a drunken state the night she met Y/N but she was extremely attracted to her that night. And as she stood next to her now, Natasha felt all the attraction she felt during that time pour out in the open once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. What smells so good?” Tiny feet padded against the hardwood floor, making their way into the kitchen. “Hi baby, Natasha was making a sauce for the steak.” Y/N dropped the potatoes into the boiling water and turned to set Talia onto the island counter. “Ooh. Can I taste it?” Talia let out an eager giggle only to be shot down by Natasha, “Aw, sorry, princess. There’s some alcohol in it so you can’t have some for now.” Talia pouted and nodded, stretching out her arms to be let down from the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha missed the surprised and loving look sent to her by the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you set the table for us, sweetheart? Be careful with the plates, okay?” Y/N instructed the small girl and let her down gently on the floor. Natasha’s heart was swimming with warmth as she heard the encounter from the stove. Y/N continued her cooking and soon they were done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat around the table and started eating. Natasha waited on Y/N’s reaction as she tasted the sauce the redhead made. A soft moan escaped her mouth and Natasha tried her best not to react to the sound. Nonetheless, she was pleased with Y/N’s approval. “That’s really good, Natasha. Where did you learn to make it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said, it’s my favorite food. I try to look for what’s good with it.” Natasha gave a proud smile. “Steak’s my favorite food too, Nat! Can I have this for my birthday, mommy?” Talia gave her a pleading look. “Sure, baby.” Y/N chuckled and they continued to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will my other parent finally be here for my birthday?” Y/N nearly choked on her food out as she heard Talia’s question. Sending a nervous look at Natasha, she answered, “Let’s see, baby.” Natasha rubbed her back to stop the coughing fit and Y/N nearly jumped out of her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were finished, Y/N sent Talia upstairs to get ready for bed as she and Natasha cleaned their dishes. Curious about the woman’s reaction during dinner time, Natasha asked, “Who’s her dad?” Y/N stilled and dropped the fork she was washing. She sighed before bending down, giving Natasha a full view and the latter really tried not to stare too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You could be really dense sometimes.” The woman picked up the fork and went back to work. Natasha was about to question her more when a small voice interrupted them. “Mommy! Time for a bedtime story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll continue this. Go on up to her.” And so Natasha continued to wash the dishes. When she was finished, she made her way to the living room and sat on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was waiting she dragged her eyes over the picture resting on the table. There was never a dad, a mom, or another parent present in the pictures. Not even in the picture where Y/N just freshly gave birth. It was always just the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s three years old, Nat. Her favorite food is steak. Her eyes are the same as yours with a mix of mine. And the dead giveaway, her hair is the same color as yours. And if you tried to remember, you weren’t wearing a condom and I forgot to take a pill. Care to add it all up?” Y/N’s voice came from above the stairway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha whipped her head towards her, looking at Y/N as she went down the stairs. Maybe in the back of her mind, she knew. She just didn’t want to accept it without Y/N telling her. Not because she was afraid to have her own child, but because she couldn’t live with the fact that she let Y/N deal with Talia alone for the last three years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, I have a child - a beautiful girl at that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nat? What’s on your mind?” Y/N made her way to the couch, sitting next to Natasha with a hand on her arm - coaxing the redhead to talk to her. “...I’m sorry,” Natasha replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “Three years, I left you alone to take care of her. I couldn’t even remember you or your name. Did you look for me? D-did you remember me?” Natasha had her face in her hands, hunched on her knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did look for you, especially when I found out that I was pregnant. But I never found a way to find you or reach you, since you were abroad according to your landlord. And how could I forget you? I had a daily reminder of your face. And, I wasn’t as drunk as you - so you know, I actually did remember your name.” Y/N teased Natasha, pushing her shoulder against Natasha’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-So you remember everything from that night...” Natasha questioned, pulling away from her hands to look at Y/N with a curious look. “Every single thing.” Y/N winked as she ran her hands down Natasha’s arm. “I wish I could say the same, Y/N. I promise you, I’ll be present in Talia’s life from now on. And in yours, if you would let me. I hope you could forgive me for missing out on her life. My god, all the firsts I missed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N smiled at her, and in it held the answer Natasha wished to hear</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s about to start her first day at school this year. That’s a first, right?” Y/N mentioned and Natasha swore she has never smiled this big. “And as for remembering that night, I could always show you.” Y/N shot her a teasing smirk and Natasha chuckled. “You know, I didn’t want to wash off that lip stain you left on my collarbone. Care to do it again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N’s eyes dilated and Natasha, once again, knew that she was in for a long night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N stood up and took Natasha’s hand dragging her up the stairs then into the master bedroom. “Oh god, I can’t believe we’re going about this the other way around. Shouldn’t I woo you first or something like that?” Natasha’s voice was hoarse as she stood in the middle of the room. Y/N’s kissed her full on the lips and it silenced her immediately, no complaints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s knees trembled and her stomach fluttered at the feeling of Y/N’s soft lips on her. It was a perfect fit, something she didn’t know she was missing for the past three years. With the way Y/N’s body was flushed against hers and how her lips felt, Natasha felt the familiar throbbing in her jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nat, you wooed me already the night we met. Might as well relive it so you can remember.” Y/N pulled away started to strip and Natasha’s breath caught up in her throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Natasha followed suit and she was pushed onto the bed. “It started like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N kneeled on the floor and took Natasha’s cock into her mouth fully without warning. The redhead’s eyes shut and threw her head back with a loud groan. Pulling away from Natasha’s cock with a pop, Y/N spoke, “Keep quiet. Talia’s next door.” She then continued sucking on Natasha’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll eat your words later, baby. Come here.” Natasha spoke as she tugged at Y/N’s hair. “Then it went like this, right?” Natasha asked as she guided Y/N to straddle her and sit on her raging member. Penetrating the tight warmth, Natasha relished the feeling. “Yessss! Just like that.” Y/N moaned as Natasha thrust up into her with rapid speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N was clutching on the redhead’s shoulder, her head thrown back with her mouth opened - breathing heavily. The sight alone turned Natasha endlessly, so imagine how she felt hearing the sounds coming out of Y/N’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you went on your knees, didn’t you, baby?” Natasha grunted as she stopped thrusting. “I wanna see you see me, Natasha. Ingrain this into your mind, so you will never forget again.” Y/N lifted herself with a long whimper, before lying on her back with her thighs spread open. “I would never, Y/N.” Natasha made her way between Y/N’s thighs and slid her member inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair let out satisfied moans at being connected once again. Soon, Natasha was bucking into her with vigor. She was savoring the feel of nails digging on her back and the ankles wrapped around her waist. Natasha could feel Y/N leaving bites on her collarbone and the redhead smiled at the feeling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could never forget. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Nat! That feels so good. So good.” Y/N was screaming into Natasha’s shoulder. “So loud, baby. Even the neighbors could probably hear you.” Natasha growled into her ear. When Natasha felt the tightening of her balls and the warm feeling in her stomach she nuzzled her face in Y/N’s neck, kissing the skin there with a thin layer of sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum with me, Y/N. I’m so close, baby. You’re so tight around me, fuck!” Natasha’s pace staggering, her orgasm approaching her quickly. “So deep in me! Oh god, I’m gonna cum for you, Nat! Cum in me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure it stays in you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all it took for them to fall down the edge - down the blinding light, their orgasms taking over them. The pair looked into each other’s eyes, their foreheads resting against each other. Y/N arched into her, her nails leaving trails of red marks on the redhead’s back. Natasha trembled in her skin, thrusting a few more times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha fell slumped against Y/N, both of them breathing heavily. “How’s that for remembering?” Y/N giggled and kissed her cheek. “Better than I could ever think of. Think Talia heard us?” Natasha slipped out of her and lied down next to Y/N. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a heavy sleeper. Kinda like you, no wonder you didn’t wake up when I left that lip mark. Didn’t even stir.” Y/N quipped as she laid her head on Natasha’s chest. “Ah, she seems to get a lot from me. What do you think she got from you?” Natasha wrapped her arms around the woman and kissed her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, what do you think? You should stick around to find out.” Y/N looked up at her with hopeful eyes. “I wouldn’t think of going anywhere else. And hey, you’re the one who left me in the hotel room. I better find you in my arms tomorrow.” Natasha glared at her with a small smile on her lips. She shocked herself with what she said but the smile on Y/N’s face was enough for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How… domestic of me. But I can’t find myself complaining. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my house, Nat. Where else would I go?” Y/N chuckled. Natasha murmured, “Good” as her eyes started to drift close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t think of going anywhere else ever again.” Natasha smiled hearing Y/N’s last few words, pulling the woman even closer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>